


Diamante Dutch

by Splat_Dragon



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Diamante Poem, I suck at poetry, Poetry, Short, kind of a diamante, poem, the middle line isn't really in the right format, what are nouns??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: A King, once a father, no longer
Kudos: 8





	Diamante Dutch

Father

Ambitious, proud

Fighting, protecting, teaching

Confusion, cultivation, conflict, consequence, 

Losing, falling, slipping

Vengeful, alone

King


End file.
